Tyki's valentines day surprise for Enya
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Just a fun little one-shot for Valentines day.


**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey-man and Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: A Valentines Day short for Tyki and Enya**

 **Portuguese** **Translations:**

 **Minha Raposa: My fox**

 **Meu amor: My love**

* * *

Enya ran a hand through her hair while yawning softly as she looked over her report one last time. Ariya Warner, one of her fellow Curse Breakers and the leader of her team, smiled at her, "Hey, Potter. Ya about done with that report?"

"Yup," Enya smiled lightly at her in return, "I was reading it over one last time. I have no wish to come back into the office,"

"You and your man planning somthin'?" The southern twang of another of her coworkers, Lizzy Will, came from the desk next to hers.

Enya shrugged lightly, "I dunno. I haven't seen him for the last few days what with our busy schedule. I am so glad we're getting the week off," She handed Ariya her report, "I love being a Curse Breaker and the adventures we have, but I really wish I got to see Tyki more."

"Don't worry, Darlin'," Lizzy grinned toothily at her, "It was only so busy due to the fact it was one of the more troublesome Greeky digs. We shouldn't have a job like that one for another long while,"

"Good," Enya grabbed her cup of hot chocolate as Ariya read over her report, "Everything alright?"

"Yu-" Ariya was cut off by one of the goblins that they worked with.

"Potter!" The goblin growled at her, "You have a visitor,"

"Thanks, Rocktooth," Enya thanked the goblin.

He grunted at her while leaving the office door open. A familiar man walked inside and Enya grinned at him, "Tyki!"

She got out of her seat and darted over to him. He grunted slightly as she slammed into him before he chuckled, "Enya."

"What are you doing here?" She released him and noticed that he had his hands behind his back, "What's behind your back?"

Tyki grinned at her before holding out a bouquet of fire lilies and a box of her favorite chocolates, "Will you, Enya Rosemund Potter, do me the honor of going on a date with me today?"

Enya's cheeks heat as her teammates wolf whistled and cat called. Ignoring them, Enya nodded lightly with a soft smile, "I'd love to."

She turned to her desk and Ariya waved her off, "Go have some fun, Potter. We have everything in hand here."

"Thank you," Enya grabbed her bag and turned back to Tyki.

He took her hand after passing Enya the bouquet and taking her bag, "I have a lot planned for us."

* * *

They dropped Enya's bag and her flowers off at the main estate in France. Tyki had her change into a beautiful crimson colored Greek style dress that even she had to admit wasn't that bad before he blind folded Enya. She giggled lightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Tyki, what are we doing?"

"That would undermine the purpose of the blind fold, Minha Raposa ***** ," Tyki chuckled making her pout at him, "I'm not tell you. You need to be patient, Meu amor ***** ,"

Enya groaned, but kept the blindfold on as Tyki led her around. She heard a soft giggle as Road said, "Everything's ready, Tyki."

"You have my thanks, Road," Tyki told her and Enya felt them pass through one of Road's doors.

"Tyki, who is helping you with this?" Enya asked him as they exited the next door and a warm breeze blew through her hair, "And where are we?"

"I got help from Road and a few others," Tyki told her earning a pout, "I'm not telling, Minha Raposa,"

Enya's checks warmed up and she leaned into his hold. She loved it when Tyki got romantic like this.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, they stopped and Tyki told her, "Close your eyes."

She did as he said while asking, "We're here?"

"Yup," He removed the blindfold and whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes,"

When she did, Enya gasped as she stare out at the ocean view she was presented with. They were standing a top a hill covered in flowers that looked over the ocean below. The warm sunlight danced across her skin as she saw that the sun wouldn't set for another hour or so. She spotted the table and chairs set up. The table had candles, two glasses, and a bottle of wine on ice. Tyki grabbed her hand and led her towards the table as she murmured, "T-this is perfect."

"I thought it would be," Tyki let go of her hand to pull out one of the seats and she sat down prompting him to move it back in.

He moved to the other seat and sat down it. Enya took her glass as Tyki uncorked the wine bottle and poured her some wine. Enya sniffed the wine lightly and hummed softly, "Red wine?"

"I thought it'd be appropriate," Tyki replied while glancing towards the side.

She turned her head and started to snicker upon seeing Allen walk up to the table. He was carrying a tray with two steaming plates on it, "Sir, Madame. Your first course."

He set the plates on the table and walked off. Enya looked at Tyki, "How much did you pay him to do that?"

Tyki shook his head, "Not telling, you can get it from him tomorrow. Tonight is about us."

Enya was curious, but would wait until tomorrow as Tyki was being really sweet.

* * *

After they ate their dinner, Tyki stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it while standing up as well. He smiled brightly at her as a door appeared. They walked through it and out the other side. Tyki led the way to one of the buildings Enya recognized to be a club that Tyki owned and asked, "We're going to dance?"

"Dinner and dancing," Tyki led her to the door and the bouncer smiled.

"Boss and lady boss," The werebear bouncer opened the door for them, "Have a nice night,"

Tyki inclined his head and they walked into the busy club.

* * *

From the club where they danced and drank a few drinks for an hour or so, Tyki led her through yet another door. This time, they were Venice where Tyki took her on a gondola ride. Enya turned to smile at Tyki as they sat in the gondola together, "Tonight has been perfect."

"Only the best for you," Tyki told her while taking one of her hands to press a kiss to the back, "I'm making up for all the valentines days we missed,"

"You didn't have to," Enya told him, "I would have been fine with just a nice dinner and a movie,"

"Perhaps," Tyki turned her hand over to kiss her palm, "But I wanted to,"

Enya smiled softly as she leaned forward to kiss him. Enya broke the kiss to lean against him, "I love you, Tyki."

"I love you too, Enya," Tyki wrapped his arms around her.

 **End. You can probably figure out what happens after that and I honestly don't feel like adding a lemon to this.**


End file.
